The Calon Series: My Heart Is Yours
by MufflerVon
Summary: Emma becomes a real part of the family. This story comes with a warning. The fluffiness got way out of hand. It's probably too mushy for it's own good. If you're a diabetic you might want to give it a miss or at least take an extra shot of insulin!


My Heart is Yours.

There wasn't really much you could do with a six week old baby, Emma decided. She has done all the practical 'mom' stuff. He was fed, burped, changed and now she was just looking at him. She was sat on the sofa and had him laid on her closed legs, head against her knees and his hands wrapped around her thumbs. She felt like she should be bored – she was an action kind of gal, always on the go. But here she sat with Calon, looking into his big dark eyes and she couldn't be happier.

Regina and Henry were at his parent teacher conference. Regina had offered for them all to go, or just Emma and Henry, but Emma felt that Henry needed his Mom to himself tonight. Since Calon had arrived Henry had had to learn quickly the difference between being an only child and having a sibling and he was missing having his mom to himself. Added to that was the slow burning romance between his two mothers. He hadn't complained about being ignored, and they had tried hard to make sure that he wasn't, but sometimes, extra effort needed to be made. So Regina and Henry were out; with orders to get an ice cream afterwards to celebrate what was bound to be a glowing report.

Emma relished the extra time alone with Calon. She meant what she had said to Regina. She loved this kid like he was her own. And she would always be there for him. Times like this were special to her. She had missed out on all this stuff with Henry. She told herself she didn't regret her decision – Henry would have had an awful life with her dragging him around and Regina was an awesome mom – but as she looked at Calon, she knew that she was sorry for missing out on so much.

The baby started to wriggle – she may not be bored just gazing at him – but he had obviously had enough of just lying there and was about to let him feelings be known. Before he could work himself up into a scream though, Emma picked him up and held him to her shoulder, cupping his head gently and whispered.

"Hey there, gorgeous dude, how about we put on some of your Ma's music and we have a little dance?"

Emma slipped her favourite cd into the player, and put the volume on low. As her music filled the room, she shuffled round the room, whispering some of the lyrics into Calon's ear. He snuffled his face into her shoulder and she grinned – Regina would kill her for passing her love of this music onto the boy!

Halfway through her favourite song – ever – she was caught! She had been swaying gently, but as the chorus came on, she felt the need for a graceful turn, and halfway round, she spotted Regina leaning in the door frame, arms folded, head against the frame and an amused smirk on her lips.

"Oops Calon, we've been caught red-handed! Keep your eyes closed kid and pretend you're asleep!" Emma whispered.

Regina pushed herself from the frame with her hip and came to stand in front of Emma with the arms still folded, trying to look stern.

"Please tell me you haven't been corrupting my son with your weird taste in British music!"

"Hey, it's not weird it's quality – and you're just jealous – cos _my_ son is dancing with me not you!" Emma gloated. "And that's easily fixed – here you go" and she handed the baby over to Regina.

Regina placed him against her shoulder much as Emma had and went to walk away. "And where do you think you're going Mommy, we're dancing here, come on back!" Emma laughed at Regina's expression.

"If you think I'm going to dance to a song about being in love with a lamppost you must be crazier than you look!" and Regina went to walk away.

"Okay, okay, let me change the song – I'm sure you'll like this one better" Emma pressed a few buttons and came to stand next to Regina, "Especially when I do this" and Emma wrapped her arms around Regina, Calon held snugly between the two of them.

Regina and Emma, while getting to know each other, had really only shared a few kisses and cuddles. A new baby and an inquisitive son had meant little time for just them. So this was a strange and new experience – holding and being held, swaying softly to music. Emma stole a quick kiss and then started whispering lyrics into Regina's ear in much the same way as she had been doing with Calon earlier.

"As soon as I wake up, every night, every day, I know that it's you I need, to take the blues away"

It was a stupid song and not at all romantic really, but the words spoke to her and Regina wished desperately that she wasn't holding a baby right at that moment, so that she could kiss Emma. _Really_ kiss Emma!

"I've got to be near you, every night, every day, I couldn't be happy, any other way"

"Oh Emma, that's so…." And whatever Regina was about to say was cut off by Henry barrelling into the room with his report card, oblivious to the tender moment that was happening.

"Ma, Ma, did Mom tell you what Miss Blanchard said? I got the highest grade in English out of my whole class!"

"No way kid, that's amazing! Come here and give me a hug!" and Emma grabbed him and hauled him close. "And now that I've got you, you have to dance with us – Hah, Hah, Hah, Hah!" Emma did her best impression of an evil laugh.

Henry squirmed away. "Urgh! If I have to dance with you, then at least let it be to a song that's not so mushy!" He skipped over to the cd player, pushed the cd on a few songs and turned the volume up a little. Regina pulled away and sat with Calon on the sofa, turning him around so that he could see the ridiculous sight of his Ma and his brother doing some crazy dancing to a song about trousers!

She grinned – happiness flooding her heart.

Some time later, Calon was lying quietly on his blanket on the floor and Henry had been persuaded to go to bed. Emma really was incredibly proud of his grades and his report and joined in with Regina's suggestion that he deserved a treat for all his hard work, but first he had to go to bed! Emma sat in the corner of the couch, idly twisting the wine glass she held, watching the baby. Regina glided into the room, with her glass and the rest of the bottle. Emma moved her legs apart and patted the cushion between her legs, encouraging Regina to sit down. Without hesitation, Regina sat and leaned back against Emma's chest. As she laid her head on Emma's shoulder she let out a sigh and turned her face to kiss Emma's neck. Emma squeezed her arms around her waist tighter and kissed Regina's temple. Both of their gazes fell to Calon as he kicked his legs. Nothing was said, no words were needed.

They hadn't been there for long before Regina started to fidget. If it had been Henry, Emma would have sent him to the bathroom! But Regina fidgeting meant something was on her mind.

"What's the matter Queen?" Emma asked "What's got you jumpy – tell me – I want to help if I can".

Regina sat up and looked at Emma. Really looked at her as if she was searching for something. Just as Emma was about to ask her what was wrong, Regina got up and picked up the baby, cradled him to her chest and sat back down – again between Emma's legs but to the side now. Emma smoothed her thumb over his cheek and dipped her head to kiss his forehead. She kissed Regina on the cheek and said once more "Tell me Regina, what's wrong? Please, you're scaring me here!".

Regina took a deep breath, "Emma…..". Another deep breath. "Emma….." Regina turned to look her in the eyes as she spoke, "Okay, Emma, here's the thing…..oh hell Emma, I've never been lost for words before….". Emma clasped Regina's chin and pulled her forward. Kissing her gently, moving lips softly, she pulled back and whispered "just tell me, whatever it is, just tell me".

Regina rested her forehead against Emma's before sitting up straight, giving Calon another look, before looking back up to Emma.

"Emma, I want to know how you feel about adopting Calon? I know you love him as your own, and if anything were to happen to me, I know that he would be with you, and I want him to be yours as well as mine and then we could be a proper family, and I know its all a bit fast and I'm probably rushing you here, but I know you love him and even if we don't work out, he would still be yours and…" Regina's words rushed out faster and faster the more she spoke, but she stopped abruptly when Emma dropped her head.

"I'm sorry Emma, I shouldn't have said anything. I've rushed you into something you're not ready for, I'll just.." and she went to get up.

Quick as a flash, Emma grabbed Regina, both hands caressing her cheeks.

"Don't…..please….don't move…..I….I just…." Emma looked back up and Regina saw tears on her face.

"Yes, yes please. I want to adopt Calon, I want to be a real part of his life, I want us to be a proper family; you, me and our sons. I want my happily ever after with you. I'm sure we're rushing this between us, but I'm also sure about how I feel about you. I'm not going to leave you, you're stuck with me for good. I…. I've fallen in love with you Regina"

"Oh Emma" Regina had tears in her eyes now, "I think I'm in love with you too, so I'm really glad to hear that".

Regina leaned back against Emma and Emma put her arms around them both, holding her family to her. She kissed the top of Regina's head and smiled.

Sheriff Swan got in from work slightly later than normal the next day. Complete silence met her. Emma went into the kitchen to see if any note had been left for her – or if there was a meal left out for her – she was starving! Nothing in there, so she carried on with her search. She found Henry in the living room. He was playing on his games console, with his headphones on, so he didn't even notice Emma in the room. Carrying on through the house, she eventually found Regina and Calon, in the home office. Calon was in his bouncer chair, happily kicking his legs around, while Regina was on the phone. She smiled at Emma as she came in, but her focus quickly went back to the conversation she was having. Emma knew it had to be serious – Regina had one of her power suits on – and she hadn't worn one since having Calon.

Emma tuned out the phone call, and turned her attention to her boy. She wrestled him out of the restraints to the chair and hoisted him above her head. Slowly she lowered him, until she could cover his face with tiny kisses.

"Ahem, when you've quite finished bombarding the baby with affection, how about you send some in this direction". Regina was standing behind Emma, hands on hips, tapping her foot.

"Hell, you're sexy when you do that Regina!" Emma almost growled, "Stay just there" and she bent and put Calon back in the bouncer.

"Come here beautiful" Emma said playfully, as she pulled Regina towards her by the waistband of her skirt. Regina's arms loosely hung around Emma's neck as Emma pulled her closer, her arms around Regina's waist. Their lips met, softly at first, lips barely moving. Then Regina hummed and Emma could stand the inactivity no more. She opened her lips just slightly and ran her tongue across Regina's lower lip. Regina opened her mouth and tongues met, sliding and caressing. There was a moan, a whimper and Regina felt her legs start to shake. Her knees were week! Is this what it meant to swoon!? She grasped the back of Emma's jacket to hold herself up and she reluctantly drew back from the kiss. Both women moaned at the loss of contact.

"Too much…..I…..I ….it's too much…..Emma….." Regina panted. "I'm sorry my darling, but I thought for a moment I was going to faint then….." She looked down, feeling a blush creep across her face.

Emma pulled her back to her and hugged her tightly to her. "Oh Regina, I love you" she cooed quietly. The two women stood together, swaying somewhat as if music surrounded them, until a little someone reminded them he was in the room – and he was hungry.

Emma grabbed him again and followed Regina into the kitchen. Regina started to get things together for their evening meal and Emma could see she had something on her mind.

"So there was a spot of trouble today in the diner". No reply from Regina. "Yeah, Ruby was having a fight with Mary Margaret". …."They were both topless" "Hmmmm, oh yes?", Finally a reply, but Regina obviously still wasn't listening. "So I got my kit off and joined in and they want to know if you'd like to start a mud wrestling club with us?" "Yes, that sounds fine dear…..".

"REGINA!" Regina looked up with a start. "Oh I can't wait to organise that, of course we'll have to find a babysitter for the boys, but I guarantee it'll be a fun night!" Emma winked at her. Regina looked at her blankly. "You just agreed to join in a night of mud wrestling with me, Ruby and Mary Margaret! Quite honestly I didn't think you had it in you but hey….."

"Emma, I swear if you weren't holding Calon, I'd smack you right now. What on earth are you talking about?". Regina leaned against the sink.

"Hahaha, well, you were far, far away and I tried to get your attention, and the next thing I knew you were agreeing to be kinky, so I thought I'd go with it!" Emma winked once more and shifting the baby in her arms, she moved closer to her love. "What's the matter Queen, what's got you so rattled?"

"I've just spoken to a man about adoption, well, you adopting Calon. And now I've done it I'm worried that I might be pushing you too fast, because he says that it's an easy case and if we're willing to pay all costs, then it can all be done within about six weeks. And we've barely been together for that long and this is a big step, a huge commitment and I don't want to scare you away…"

"Regina, breathe….." Emma said calmly. "Boy, you go all freaky fast when you're nervous". "Yes, I want to adopt this little cutey, and yes, the sooner it's done the better. It means we'll be a real family, with proper bonds, legal bonds. You know I love you guys, I love this little one and this means a piece of paper to prove it." Regina looked up at her. "Let's do it Regina, lets get that paperwork and start all this".

Regina burst into tears and flung herself at them both.

The paperwork seemed to take forever. Form after form after form. Interview upon interview. But the day came when Emma would have to stand before the judge and answer questions. She was confident. She knew all the answers, she had her speech prepared, she already knew she had been recommended, so she saw this final part as a formality.

Regina was not so confident. She had got used to things not going right for her. She was starting to wish she had left things as they were.

Emma knew how Regina was feeling, so after making sure Henry was up and getting ready to go with them, she knocked on Regina's bedroom door and pushed it open. Regina was sat on her bed against the headboard, legs crossed in front of her, with Calon resting in them. She was gently running her fingertips around his face, down his body and then back to his head, while humming a gentle song. Emma leaned against the door frame taking them in. Regina slowly looked up to her and held out her hand, inviting her to join them on the bed. Emma put her arm around Regina's shoulder and pulled her into her body. "This reminds me of the moment I brought Henry to see his brother in the hospital. I stood at the bottom of the bed as the three of you held on to each other and I knew everything that made me happy, everything I've ever wanted and looked for, was there in front of me on that bed. Even if something goes wrong today, even if 'the man' says he can't legally be my son, know this. I love him, and he is my son. Nothing anyone else says will change that".

Regina lovingly looked at Emma and smiled. "I love you Emma. I love you so much. You so often have to take third place after the boys, but I want _you_ to know this. I love you. And although it started because of Henry and Calon, I would love you without them. I love you for you Emma". She paused. "And when we come back tonight, I think you should move into this room. I mean, we can't really do anything yet, well I can't anyway, the doctor says there's still some way to go before I'm completely, um, repaired, but I just think we should be sleeping in the same bed. I want to sleep next to you and wake up with you. Would that be okay?"

"That would be a dream come true beautiful"

Emma cleared her throat. She pushed some hair behind Regina's ear and kissed her on the neck. "Well then, let's go get breakfast, get ready and then adopt me a little boy!" "Come on Henry, let's make your mom and brother some breakfast!" Emma yelled as she jumped off the bed and left the bedroom.

Emma strode into court completely confident, the first and only time she had ever felt that way in a court. She carried Calon in his car seat. Regina walked in behind, head held high, but the hold she had on Henry's hand told a different story. When she had grasped his hand outside, he started to shake her off saying he was too old for all that now. Emma told him that was precisely why he had to do it. Now he was old enough to support his mom and if she needed her hand held, then he should feel proud that it was his hand she chose!

They took their places around the huge table and waited for the judge to arrive. Regina sat with Henry and Emma either side of her, with Calon on her lap. Emma pulled her speech out of her pocket and read it over once more. She had spent two days writing it and rewriting it until it said exactly what she needed the judge to hear about her family. She smiled as the judge and various legal representatives entered the room. This was it.

After lots of questions fired at each member of the family, after lots of legal sounding stuff that didn't seem to make too much sense to Emma, she was called on to speak to the judge.

"So Miss Swan, this is the part where we ask you to give us your feelings about this adoption, and then, if we're happy with the answers we hear, we ask you to legally bind yourself to Calon by making a formal pledge."

Emma stood up, cleared her throat and opened her prepared speech.

"Your honour…..I…..um…..I…I can't do this…"

Regina gasped as tears started in her eyes. She knew she had pushed too hard. Emma wasn't ready for this.

"Your honour, I can't read this speech, because I've written what I know you want to hear. No offence, but what you want to hear isn't really important. It's what Regina and Henry and Calon want to hear that's important. The promises I make to them are the ones that count" Emma turned away from the judge and looked at her family.

"I love you guys. So much. And I don't need a piece of paper to prove it. But that little bit of paper is important, because it means that legally I get to be part of who you are. You know I grew up without a family. And although that's all I've ever wanted, actually being part of a family is harder than it looks. Putting you guys first, loving you even when things aren't going so well, thinking of myself as part of a unit rather than independent. I'm not used to that stuff. But I'm learning with you and for you because you are all that's important to me."

"I'll make my promises to the judge cos that's what the law asks for, but they mean nothing if I don't make any promises to you. So… here they are. Henry, I stand by my decision when you were born. Your mom gave you everything I couldn't. But I missed out on so much. So I promise you, I won't miss anything else. I'll always be there for you, no matter when or where, you can count on me. I love you. You're my son and I love you. Calon, I want to adopt you because I love you. You're already my son, but I want to really be your Ma, and that bit of paper will make it happen. I'll love you as long as I'm alive and I'll do anything for you. You're my little dude and I love you. And Regina. Phew. I love you. I started out hating you. You had Henry, you had everything. You pushed me away, you were mean to me. But slowly and surely you got in my head and in my heart and now I can't imagine a day without you. I told you about watching you guys on the bed and knowing there was everything I wanted. Well, I was living in a moment I would die for. I'm gonna spend the rest of my life loving you, watching our family grow and I promise – I..will...never..leave..you. I love you".

With that Emma sat down and looked towards the judge. "Well Miss Swan, that was an unusual approach. I think the only question I need to ask you is do you have any tissues?". Emma frowned until the judge motioned to her right. Regina and Henry sat there silently, with tears streaming down their faces, beaming at Emma. "If you'll stand Miss Swan, we'll just go through the formalities and then you and your family can be on your way.".

As they left the courtroom, Henry gave his mom's hand to his Ma and took Calon in his car seat. He headed off down the corridor and Regina held fast to Emma's hand stopping her progress.

"What you said in there, that was so beautiful Emma. I've never felt more wanted. All I've ever wanted is a family to love and now I feel, I don't know, complete, I guess. I love you Emma. Henry's putting Calon in the car and we'll go out to celebrate, but he's giving us some privacy, because he knows I want a moment with you."

Emma felt a little nervous but smiled and leaned forward to kiss Regina. "I'm all yours beautiful". "Oh I know darling, I know" and Regina led them over to a bench in the corridor.

"I wanted to get this for you, but Henry helped me choose this" Regina said nervously, handing Emma a small blue box. Emma opened the box and grinned, "Oh it's beautiful, thank you Regina" Emma held up the necklace – a love heart. "There's more Emma, it's a locket, open it up".

As Emma opened it she gasped. On one side was Calon, taken just last week when he had smiled for the first time. And on the other side was a picture of Henry, being held by a much younger Regina. "Henry was about nine months old there. He had just started crawling properly and he used to rush at me when I came into a room. He was such a beautiful child. I'm so sorry you missed all that. But you'll be there for Calon. I wanted you to have something to mark this special day and to remind you that whatever happens, we are your family now and we love you".

"I love you Regina. I love our children. I'll wear this every day. And, um, I have a little something for you too. I wanted to show you how much I appreciate you opening up and letting me into your family. And to show you that I'll never leave. It's like a promise that you'll always have with you." And with that she handed Regina a red box, just a little larger than the one she had been given.

When Regina opened the box she could barely see through her tears to look at what was inside. It was a beautiful bangle, two threads of metal, one gold and one silver, interwoven so that you couldn't see where one ended and the other began. Hanging on a tiny double chain from it was a diamond teardrop and a sapphire teardrop. Regina threw her arms around Emma and clung to her as if her life depended on it. "Oh Emma, I don't know what to say!" she cried.

Emma managed to push her off enough to lift the bangle out of the box and push it onto her wrist. "I'm sure I don't need to explain this to you, but just so there's no confusion. The two metals are us – interlinked and eternal, a never-ending story of love. And the gems on the chain are our boys. Always joined to us and a part of us. I love you Regina. And…and I'm always gonna love you". Emma stroked her thumbs across Regina's cheeks to brush away her tears and kissed her lovingly.

"Now come on beautiful lady, dry those eyes, check your make up and take my hand. We have two sons to go and spoil!". Emma grabbed Regina's hand and pulled her off the bench. "We're going to have a great life Regina, I promise you".

**Extra Calon points if you can guess Emma's fave band. And super points awarded for song names!**


End file.
